Fresh start
by NotAnotherTwilightFan
Summary: Okay, this is a 'what if…'  Bella decides to stay human a while longer and goes to Dartmouth with Edward.  a few details different like: They eloped in Vegas instead of having a big wedding, so nobody but the Cullens knows about it
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, this is a 'what if '_**  
><strong><em>what if Bella and Edward got married on Vegas like they planned at the first place (in a very cool road trip with Alice).<br>During the 3 days they were there Edward filled his promise to Bella (about having sex).  
>No one in Forks knows about the marriage (except the Cullens of course).<br>Now, Bella decided to stay human and try a semester or two of collage with Edward and my story starts right before they  
>leave to Dartmouth, New Hampshire.<em>**

I sat on my suitcase trying desperately to close it. My empty closet was open and looked very big and vacant without all my clothes  
>(I mean clothes that Alice bought me). I was thinking of her when she showed up in my room.<br>She brought with her an enormous suitcase, bigger than the one I used for ALL my stuff. "Surprise!", she said, "I bought you new Dartmouth  
>wardrobe so that you'll be prettiest student there! And even if you 'can't keep up with all the brainiacs' you'll look smart!".<br>I sighed. "Thanks Alice, really you're the best but I'm not taking all of that with me I'll look like an arrogant rich girl that brought a designer's shop with her".  
>Alice pouted, even she could see that the monstrous suitcase was overboard.<br>"I'll narrow it down for you" she said. "So, are you excited? Going to college and all?".  
>I laughed, seems like everyone were opening a conversation with me using that line.<br>"I am more excited about moving in with Edward, the two of us alone".  
>Edward and I are going to share a little dorms room. He actually wanted to rent a house in New Hampshire but I insisted on blending in.<br>Alice bit her lip, "actually Bella, I had a vision and there's a little mix up, you see the college does not allow opposite  
>sex roommates unless married and... since you two married like two weeks ago it was not official when they set up the pairing for the rooms<br>so They'd split you up and I can't see when the mistake will be fixed because they don t know there's a mistake yet ".  
>I stared at her "Does Edward know?" I finally asked.<br>She nodded, "but it's too late to do anything about it "  
>"Damn!" I said, shutting close the suitcase.<br>"You'd still be on the same dorms and I'm sure they'll correct the mistake after a few weeks" Alice tried to cheer me.  
>"Thanks Alice" I said and then we went on sorting the clothes she brought. Not speaking about it again.<p>

That night I left with Edward to college. Charlie was all whippy and emotional and I felt bad for being in a crappy mood, I didn't want to ruin the moment for us.  
>So I sucked it up and made the evening pleasant for both of us. After a phone call from Rene, wishing me good luck, I heard Edward's car outside.<br>I said to my dad a final goodbye. When I climbed into Edward's car he kissed me and that made my mood a little better (okay maybe a lot)  
>and I smiled to him. He smiled back and then hit the gas pedal.<p>

The way to the airport flew by, we were there in minutes. The Cullens were waiting for us in the airport.  
>They stayed until the last minute we boarded the plane. Then, we were finally alone. When we sat in our places I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself close to him.<br>Then, a gorgeous young women (though nothing compared to Rosalie) Sat next to Edward and I saw her eyeing us with an unreadable face.  
>Edward saw me looking on the woman and chuckled "seriously? You're getting all worked up because of her?" he whispered in my ear.<br>I blushed "look how she's eyeing you!" I said.  
>"actually" he said, "she's eyeing you, she thinks she knows your face from somewhere ". When I looked at her again I remembered her face too. I recognized her from Phoenix and moaned "She's from my old school in Phoenix and I can't stand her so if she's recognizing who I am give me a heads up!". Edward lifted one eyebrow, probably wondering what could she do to upset me, but he didn't ask me and the rest of the flight we were small talking. The girl didn't recognize me but I saw her now and then eyeing us.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward drove the rented car through the beautiful view of New Hampshire.  
>It was very warm and sunny so while Edward had to wear long sleeves and sunglasses I could wear shorts and a T-shirt.<br>Music was playing from the stereo, some rock band that I didn't remember its name. Edward barely looked at the road  
>and because I knew this was a lost cause I let him have his way. We were both in a very good mood.<br>I guess that when I don't fall down really bad or being chased by a vampire who is desperately trying to kill me, it's a lucky day.

When Dartmouth revealed, it reminded me of the school I went to in Phoenix.  
>It was a huge decorated building with a round fountain in the front. Edward parked the car in a shadow that stayed uninterrupted all the way<br>to the main building.  
>In the campus there were a few students but since we came three days before the semester begins it was pretty empty.<br>Edward and I went to get our keys from the main office. The secretary was a middle aged woman with delicate glasses and fake nails.  
>"Hello", she said, "My name is Mrs. Darb and I receive freshmans. What are the names?"<br>"Edward and Bella Cullen" Edward said.  
>The secretary typed something in her computer<br>"There you are", she said "Edward you're in room 79 in boy's resident building 2, your roommate has already taken the keys to the room. Bella, you're in room 226 in girl's resident building 5, here are you keys, take one for your roommate as well. Plus, I have here a map of the campus for you "  
>"Excuse me Mrs. Darb" Edward said, "But I believe there's a mistake. You see, my wife and I applied for a shared room".<br>I almost smiled, he was a good actor, and he sounded surprised and sincere.  
>Mrs. Darb was a little surprised but she hid it well. "Are you two newly wedds?" she asked.<br>"Yes" I answered "We got married about two weeks ago"  
>"Oh, you see, the rules here are that it is forbidden to have opposite sex roommates unless they are married. Your problem is fixable but it might take some time" She started to write stuff down and type in her computer.<br>"How long?" I asked.  
>"A few weeks up to two months" She answered, "we will do the best we can".<br>Edward and I looked at each other. Two months was a long time but there was nothing we could do now, finding and preparing an apartment or a house will take just as long, or even longer.  
>"We don t really have a choice do we?" I said, he shrugged.<br>Mrs. Darb continued, "So here is the map of the campus and your schedules will be given to you when the semester begins.  
>Well that's all for now then, you can go settle in your rooms. Enjoy your stay on the campus and good luck". We thanked her and went to grab our stuff.<p>

First we passed by building 2. It was a medium sized square building and was decorated in the same style of the main building.  
>We found room 79 and Edward opened the door. The room was just as simple as I expected.<br>There was a small kitchen and eating table in one corner and a couch that opens to a bed in the other. There was a wall that split the room into half and the other half had a bed and a very large closet.  
>Not very private I noticed, I hoped that we will get our own room soon. Edward's roommate was sitting on the couch.<br>He was talking in his cellphone and he has just finished the conversation when we walked in.  
>"Hey he said as he got up "I'm Dean".<br>Dean was average sized and looked like a sports guy, ironically reminding of Mike Newton a bit, though his hair was dark rather than blond and his face wasn't as round as mike's.  
>"I'm Edward, and this is my wife Bella" Edward said to him.<br>Dean didn't hide his surprise as well as the secretary. "wow, how long you've been married?"  
>"Two weeks" I answered, this was getting a little awkward for me and I blushed.<br>"Congratz" he said, still a little shocked.  
>"If you don t mind I need to settle in my room too" I said, Edward took my bag,<br>"here let me help you" he said to me quietly, "Bye Dean"  
>"Bye Edward, Bella"<br>"Bye".  
>And just like that we were out of the room and started walking towards building 5. We found room 226 pretty fast and I used my key to open the door.<br>The girl's room was bigger than the guy's but still quite similar. The only difference was that there was another small room with a teen bed and there were separated closets.  
>I put my things in the small room and sat on the bed. Edward silently followed. He sat next to me and hugged me. I leaned on him.<br>"it will be alright" he told me, "this defiantly makes things more complicated but not impossible".  
>"I was just looking forward to our life alone together" I said, "and now it seems like we will barely have any privacy".<br>"Well" He said, "We have privacy now " I smiled and turned to kiss him. He kissed me back willingly and my heart beat raced to the sky.  
>He pulled me tighter to him and started kissing my neck. Light headed as I felt I started to remove his shirt, to reveal his beautiful body.<br>Then, observe as we were in each other we jumped when my roommate walked in on us. I immediately blushed deep red and looked down.  
>This has never happened to us. We always were so careful in my house not to be caught by Charlie and in his house there was always Edward's family with their super hearing and now, for the first time we were caught unguarded.<br>My roommate, that I don t even know what her name was just turned around, dropped her things on the couch and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward put his shirt back on, I was still blushing deep red and I could see that he found my embarrassment amusing.  
>"So this has never happened to us before " he said. He touched my burning cheek lightly.<br>"Aren't you supposed to have super hearing or something? Didn't you hear her thoughts when she came?" I accused him.  
>Of course I wasn't angry at him (I never could be).<br>"I was quite distracted" he told me with a small smile, "However, I did hear her thoughts after " the smile faded and he looked thoughtful.  
>"How bad is it?" I asked. He didn't answer. "That bad?" I said and took his hand in mines.<br>"It is just that it is hard for me to hear someone think of you this way" he finally said.  
>"What would you think if the first time you see your roommate she's in bed with a guy"<br>I grimaced; I could see her point of view clearly. She knew I just recently got here, my things were still packed  
>and the secretary, Mrs. Darb, must've told her when she came for the key.<br>"She thinks I have just met you now, doesn't she?" I asked Edward, he nodded.  
>I groaned "Way to make a good first impression" I said sarcastically.<br>"But she's wrong" He said, it was obviously really bothering him someone thinking of me this way.  
>These were from the things that made me grasp for a second that he's from another time.<br>"She will understand as soon as she gets to know you that you're not what she's thinking".  
>I hugged him, he cared about me so much. "I love you" I told him. He smiled then and kissed me slowly on my lips.<p>

"Let's go for a walk around the campus" he suggested. I agreed eagerly, I needed the distraction.  
>We walked hand in hand around the beautiful campus. We ended up near the cafeteria and I bought myself lunch.<br>Edward was watching me eat patiently when out of the blue he said "Heads up" I could barely make sense of his words  
>when the girl from the airplane jumped on me. I almost chocked from the food I was eating.<br>"Oh my god! It's you! Bella Swan". Cullen, I amended in my head. I remembered her name then  
>"Oh hi Trish, I remember I was you on the plane but I wasn't sure it was you" I lied, "you've changed".<br>I wanted to bang my head against the table, I just couldn't stand Trish.  
>"And who's this" She nodded to Edward and waved, "He's cute" she whispered to me.<br>I guess it was god-was-trying-to-kill-me-from-embarrassment kind of day, I knew Edward could hear her comment  
>and I didn't want to know what more he could see in her thoughts. I was also annoyed at her choice of words.<br>Cute wasn't even starting to describe Edward; cute is for describing a puppy. I sighed very quietly "This is Edward my husband" I said cautiously  
>afraid or her response. I was right to be afraid. "Oh god! Bella you're married?" She almost shrieked and three students turned their heads at the sound.<br>I didn't know where to burry myself, where's Victoria when you need her?  
>Trish continued, not so screeching this time, "Why didn't you invite me? I would have come with a bunch of friends from Phoenix".<br>Yeah right, like hell she would have come. "We didn't throw a big wedding" I told her, "just a small ceremony"  
>I had to smile remembering my wedding day, I looked into Edward eyes and I could see that he was remembering too.<br>In the ceremony, I didn't wear jeans and T-shirt like we first agreed on. Alice and I had decided to surprise Edward (of course it wasn't really surprise  
>when Alice was in, it was almost impossible to hide anything from Edward) and I wore at the ceremony a simple long white dress.<br>Edward wasn't wearing a tux because he knew that I would throw a fit but he looked amazing in black pants and jacket and a white shirt underneath.

Back in reality, Trish tried to make me kill her or something by saying to Edward "Nice to meet you, I'm Terisha, but you can call me 'Trish'.  
>I am Bella's best friend". She said all that with a smile and I was glaring at her. What was she thinking?<br>To lie to my husband this bug ugly lie right in front of me? "She's lying" I whispered so low that I knew only he can hear.  
>"Well Terisha" Edward said, I could see it annoyed her he didn't say Trish like she asked, good.<br>"We have to go now but see you around." He was very polite but not warm.  
>"What? Going away already? But we have so much catching up to do!"<br>"Now is not a very good time Trish" I told her, I was starting to lose the little patience I had for her (which was very little).  
>Trish had enough pride not to insist when we were so reluctant so she just typically for her said "So see ya around, I'm gonna return to my friends now,<br>bye". We finally got rid of her, I sighed with relief "Let's go to your room I feel like you might have a few questions" I said to Edward.  
>"That's an understatement" he said, I could hear the frustrated edge to his voice. If there was one thing that Edward can't stand it's not knowing what is going on.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

We were in luck, Dean wasn't in the room and that meant we could speak in private.  
>Edward sat on the couch and I sat in his lap with my face half turned towards him and my back against the armrest.<br>"So" I said, "what do you want to know?"  
>"You know her well, don't you?" he asked immediately.<br>"I know her since I was in 6th grade she's one year older than me and her mom is a friend of my mom, that's how we've met."  
>"But you don't like her" he said, not asked "I can see why but usually you're more tolerant.<br>This girl, you just can't stand, like you have some personal grudge against her. Am I right?"  
>"Yes" I said, "you're right, I do have a personal grudge against her but she was never very mean to me or anything "<br>He raised an eyebrow "Okay I give up, just tell me the story already" I half smiled and rested my hand against his chest  
>" Like I said", I started "She was in the grade above mine but she had all kind of social problems, I mean she was from those girls with very<br>little self-confidence that were too easy to torment. I introduced her to my friends and she used to hang out with us every now and then  
>and I think we really helped her with her problems. Anyway, when she started high school she started to change into this annoying vain person.<br>She started using her beauty to get what she wants. She thought she was doing a favor to me and my friends that she's hanging out with us  
>since we were still in junior high, she expected us to compliment her all the time and look up to her but we just started avoiding her and<br>I haven't talked to her for 3 almost 4 years until today."  
>Edward was thoughtful "she still consider herself your best friend, she was shocked that you seemed reluctant to spend time with her"<br>I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.  
>"What would she mean if she thought the she has 'decided' on someone?" He suddenly asked. I froze, starting to panic<br>"Why?" I asked "did she think that on you?" "Umm.. Yes" Edward said, confused by my reaction.  
>I pulled myself closer to him until our faces where inches apart "It means that she wants you and that she would do whatever she can to have you<br>and she won't stop until you're hers" I said. Edward started laughing then, he was laughing hard, his whole frame shaking under me.  
>"I am married" he said and winked, I had to smile at his humor "actually, that never stopped her before" I told him.<br>"Sounds like she's going to be annoying" he said reaching with his lips to kiss my neck.

The day was about to finish when Dean returned to the room. I decided that it was time to face my own roommate.  
>I had some explaining to do, and I had to do it alone. Edward came with me to the door "Do you want me to come inside with you?" he asked. I sighed,<br>"I always want you with me but this is something I need to do alone" he nodded "goodnight then" he half smiled and kissed me.  
>I stood a minute in the hallway dazed by the kiss until I refocused and opened the door.<br>She was in the main room, sitting on the couch reading something out of her laptop. She was a short girl with straight light brown hair.  
>Her eyes were bright green that was almost grey and framed with black reading glasses. She wasn't very beautiful but she had well proportions and her face was very pleasant.<br>"Hi" I said shyly, she lifted her eyes from the laptop. I smiled "I'm Bella Cullen, your roommate" I said and blushed when she didn't smile back.  
>"Julie" she just said. I felt so awkward I just didn't know what to say. I decided to just pull the bandage quick and finish with it fast.<br>"Listen about earlier " I begun but she interrupted me "it's okay, I get it. You're in college and you have your own room no parents you wanna 'party'"  
>it seemed like she was trying hard to get along. "No no" I said, "that's the misunderstanding. It wasn't a guy I've just met or something"<br>I shuddered by the thought, "actually, it was my husband, Edward" (though I'll never admit this to Edward I was proud to call him my husband)  
>Julie was shocked "your husband?" she also sounded relieved "you're married! and I thought I have to spend the year with college-party-girl as roomate!".<br>We both smiled now, relieved.  
>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, "I was worried all day" she was almost laughing now.<br>"I was embarrassed like hell" I told her honestly. I don't know what it was about her but I was really comfortable around her.  
>Maybe she's a myth creature too, the last human I felt comfortable with turned up to be a werewolf. We spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing.<br>I had a very good feeling that we're going to get along just fine. She was even disappointed when I told her our arrangement was only temporal  
>and that Edward and I are getting our own room soon.<br>Around 11pm we said goodnight and I went to sleep in the small room (we decided that since I am leaving in two months I get the small room until then).  
>I tried to fall asleep in the foreign room but more than the room itself the empty warm bed is what kept me awake.<br>After what seemed like forever (but was only a hour and a half) I gave up. I climbed out of the bed and called Edward.  
>He answered immediately "Hi, aren't you sleeping?" he asked. Hearing his voice made me feel better already.<br>"No" I frowned, 'the bed is empty without you".  
>"I am coming" he said, "I just figured you'd want to sleep the first night alone".<br>I rolled my eyes, haven't I told him this evening that I always want him with me?  
>"I am here" he said and the sound came from behind me. He took me in his arms and I was home.<br>I sighed and leaned into his chest. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked him. I couldn't imagine him bonding with Dean or pretending to sleep for hours.  
>"I told Dean I am going to sleep and then climbed out of the window. I needed someplace quiet not the boys' residence." He grimaced,<br>"so I ran a few miles and talked with Alice over the phone for quite a lot of time. She told me you would call so I started running back  
>and I was close when you did." He reached down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>I slept great that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of the semester was amazing. I had an English class. We were told to bring our favorite book with us.  
>Wuthering Heights was sitting on my desk. I looked around to see what other students brought.<br>A tall guy that sat next to me brought 'Ander's Game". I saw that others brought classics like "Lord of the rings" and even "Harry Potter".  
>Then, the professor walked in. He was in his late thirties or early forties, very handsome with blue eyes and dark hair<br>"Good morning class" He said, "I am professor Henry Kelner" He took a second to look around and observe the room  
>"Welcome to English and literature class" He walked across the room and stopped in front of me. "You" He said, "What's your name?"<br>"Bella" I answered.  
>"Beautiful name" He commented. I felt uneasy like he was trying to hit on me.<br>"Tell me Bella, what book did you bring?" he asked with a smile.  
>"Wuthering Heights"<br>"Ah" he said "Romance fan". I blushed. "You" he suddenly turned to the guy who sat next to me. "Name?" he asked.  
>"Umm Matt Nasser", the guy said.<br>"What genre is your book?" prof. Kelner asked.  
>"Science Fiction" Matt answered and showed him the book. Kelner nodded but didn't look pleased. "Has anyone brought a children's book?" He asked the class.<br>A ginger girl raised her hand. "Name?",  
>"Jenna",<br>"Nice to meet you Jenna, what book did you bring?" again he had that flirting edge to his voice.  
>"Winnie the Pooh" she answered embarrassed. There were a few chuckles around the class.<br>"Children's book is our subject for the next few months so I want you all to take your sophisticated classic favorite books  
>and put them aside. You need to start thinking like children again because the first book we'll be reading is Alice in Wonderland".<p>

"How was your first class" Edward asked as soon as I came back from it. It was still sunny outside so he had to stay in.  
>"Nice" I told him, "This Professor Henry Kelner he's a great professor but I have a weird feeling about him"<br>"Maybe I'll eavesdrop next time and see for myself" Edward teased, though I'm sure that if I just say the word he will be there.  
>"So when is your first class?" I asked him,<br>"Tonight" he answered. Edward's major was medicine. Again. He already knew everything that there is to know  
>but a lot has changes since last time he took that course (not in medicine, but in him. His self-control has much improved).<br>"You know", I told him tracing the contour of his shoulders with me hands "Julie is in her art class now and she won't be back  
>for about an hour" I smiled.<br>He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "One hour... then what are we waiting for?" He asked and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks flew by and I was very happy just as I told Edward.  
>One day while eating lunch I saw Trish again and she sat with me and Edward and started to chat,<br>totally flirting with Edward and trying to embarrass me.  
>She was unwelcomed though and in her little bubble she barely noticed it. She thought I was just afraid to lose Edward to her.<br>Yes, she was annoying as Edward expected. Julie and I became real friends and I don't know who was happier from that, Edward or me.  
>I told him the joke that if we connected she must be a mythical creature and he didn't stop teasing me about it ever since.<br>English and Literature classes were really good and we finished reading Alice in Wonderland. That reminds me that I really missed Alice.  
>She came to visit once and we talked over the phone all the time but I missed her still.<br>Edward and I were planning to pay a visit to Forks that weekend when something unexpected happened.  
>I was in my room one day, learning, when Edward appeared from behind me.<br>I jumped on him (I haven't seen himIn a long time, he was hunting the last two days!).  
>He kissed me and my hands were wrapped tightly around his neck not letting him go.<br>He broke from my lips, allowing me to breathe, and moved to my neck.  
>"Welcome back" I whispered in his ear before I kissed it. I remembered then that Julie was in the next room and only a thin wall separated us.<br>Edward set me down but I stayed in his arms. I looked at his face and saw in his eyes that he had some good news.  
>"I talked to Alice" he said.<br>"What did she see?" I asked and he smiled.  
>"We are getting our own room in less than a week".<br>My grin was so big that it was almost hard kissing him. Hard, but not impossible.  
>I only felt bad for Julie. I had to tell her soon.<br>I decided to tell her that evening when she came back from her date with a guy in her art class who she liked.  
>The date went well and she was in a good mood. After she told me all about it and we analyzed it I broke the news to her.<br>"Edward and I are getting our own room in less than a week" I told her. Her face fell.  
>"Wow" she said, "that was fast. I mean, I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it so soon "<br>"We will still see each other all the time" I comforted her, "I am still going to live on campus."  
>"No you're going to be with your husband 24\7 and forget that I exist" she said half teasing.<br>"Shut up" I told her and hugged her. "I had a great time with you as a roomie" I told her sincerely.  
>"Yeah for me it was not that great" she said jokingly and I smacked her on the arm. "I know we will see each other all the time<br>but I will still miss you as a roommate, who knows who I am going to live with for the rest of freshman year!".  
>She would discover later that she had a very good reason to worry.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I was packing so much now days, Edward and I had to postpone in a week our trip to Forks.  
>I found Edward very distracting in the process of packing so I sent him away to pack his own stuff. Julie helped me instead.<br>She seemed sad but I didn't know if it's about me leaving, that guy, Tom, that she was seeing or something else.  
>I also didn't know if she wants to talk about it. I remembered how Angela used to ask me about things she didn't know if I wanted to talk about.<br>"Hey joules" I started, "is everything alright? It just seems like you're going through something. You don t have to talk about it if you don t want to "  
>"It's not a secret or something" she said, "I am just sad that you're leaving. I mean, my new roomate looks like that annoying party college hoe.<br>Her cleavage was so deep I felt like she's doing a favor for wearing a shirt at all!"  
>"Wait" I said, "you've met her already?"<br>"Yes, her name is Terisha Fitz, she knows you"  
>"You've got to be kiddin' me!" I said, "I am so sorry you are going to be with that witch!"<br>Julie groaned "My last hope was that you'd tell me she's not what she seems!"  
>"Sorry Julie" I said, "and sorry I'm leaving but "<br>"No" she interrupted me, "don't apologize. You and Edward are married you need your own space".  
>I smiled at her "Thanks, you're the best"<br>"I know" she said joking, "it is not easy to be so perfect" we laughed.  
>"Now let's return to packing, or this will never end" I gestured toward the boxes of clothes, CD's and books and other personal stuff.<br>I emptied the underwear drawer when I came across a small blue book. I have been using it to track me period.  
>I froze a little and then opened it, I couldn't believe it has already been two weeks since the semester started.<br>I was a week late, and I wasn't late a day in my life. This couldn't be, I can't be, we can't have...  
>"Bella is everything alright?" Julie asked. I was startled by her voice. She looked at my face and at the blue book in my hand.<br>She probably recognized its use.  
>"Bella" she said in a low voice, trying not to startle me again. "what happened? Are you late?" she asked.<br>I nodded. "sometime irregulars happen" she tried to relax me.  
>"Not to me" I told her "This is impossible" but was it? I saw too many supernatural to believe in the word impossible anymore.<br>Julie looked embarrassed "Listen, I have if you want a pregnancy test for... emergency"  
>"I need it" I told her instantly, "badly"<br>she nodded and left the room. I sat on the edge of the bed. The blue book fell out of my hand and landed on the floor with a thud.  
>Julie returned to the room with a little bright blue box. She handed me the box, "good luck ?" she said. I took it and entered the bathroom.<br>I was so nervous I was shaking. I sat on the closed toilet and read the instructions. Once, twice, ten times.  
>"Bella are you done?" Julie asked from outside the bathroom.<br>"I am reading the instructions" I told her, "Carefully, but it doesn't say what to do if the result is positive. I don t know what to do!"  
>I was on the edge of crying but crying was something I did more often when I was angry than anxious or sad.<br>"Sitting there longer won't help you be prepared" she scolded me, "Take the damn test so that you can know if there's anything to worry about at all"  
>I knew she was right so I took the test.<br>"I am counting two minutes" she told me. It uccored to me then, that she had taken that test before.  
>But I was busy worrying if the color of the device changes from blue to pink.<br>I sat there with my eyes closed for the two longest minutes of my life.  
>"Two minutes over" Julie said.<br>I looked down.


End file.
